Pretreatment of tumor cells with chemotherapeutic agents, metabolic inhibitors, enzymes or hormones modifies the susceptibility of the cells to killing by antibody and complement. The purpose of this investigation is to determine the attributes of the cell which are modified following treatment with the agents, and to determine if these treatments affect the cells' susceptibility to other types of immune attack (i.e., cell mediated killing).